


Touch of Fire

by xax



Category: Final Fantasy 7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the escape from Midgar, Barret is up to his neck in problems and he just doesn't have time to deal with a scraggly flaming dog on top of the blond asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Fire

Barret stood by the stairway railing and idly tapped his gun-arm against the railing. The hollow wooden clunk echoed through the room, and below him the innkeeper looked up and scowled. Barret sighed. He figured he should just go up to his room.

He'd arrived in Kalm early, or at least earlier than the others. They'd agreed they should split up on their way out of Midgar, and he figured the spiky-haired jackass would make shit time despite all his lofty claims of 'SOLIDER, 1st Class', but he'd thought Tifa would least make as good time as him.

Thinking about Tifa just made him think back to the Seventh Heaven. Now crushed under an entire fuckin' sector plate, along with Biggs, Wedge, Jesse, and everyone they couldn't manage to get out in time. He leaned heavily against the wall as he walked, keys to the room he'd checked out jingling in his good hand.

President Shinra was dead now, but not by their hand. Rufus Shinra was back, and now the new ruler of the company. After the stunt they pulled at the tower, Shinra would be out for their blood. Once they realized they weren't in Midgar, Kalm was the obvious place. It wouldn't be safe to stay here for long. At least he was out safe, and Tifa too. And their unlikely allies of the flower girl and her mother, who had taken Marlene to safety, and Hojo's rebel test subject, lookin' like a mutant dog. Not even to mention the spiky-headed asshole.

They'd all need to lie low, which was part of the reason for the hotel room — he was sure the owner didn't like him, but he was sure to _hate_ Shinra. If they came knocking — which they probably wouldn't, not for long enough to get away — he'd lie and lie well. But that still left _him_ waiting around until everyone else arrived.

He finally arrived at the room he'd checked out for the night, in a side wing of the place. And, speak of the devil, Tifa was sitting inside nonchalantly, kicking her heels against the side of the bed.

"Hey," she said, pushing her long hair back behind her ear. "Took awhile getting up here, didn't you?"

He didn't even have to ask how she got up here; he could see the window, with the roof of a lower level coming almost all the way right up to the window sill.

"I was worried 'bout you," he responded. He moved over to the bed, closing the door behind him and latching it on the way. "You always move faster than me,"

Tifa shrugged. "I was out and about; didn't catch you until you'd already gone inside here." She shrugged as she reached back to weave her fingers into her hair, expertly separating it into three hanks. She began braiding it as she spoke: "Cloud will probably be here in an hour or so, with Aeris and, um... Red XIII."

"That dog creeps me out," Barret said, taking Tifa's hair tie and comb as she passed them to him. "He was gonna rape that poor girl... it's jus' not right."

Tifa looked sidelong at him. "Did you ask Aeris about that?" she said, continuing almost before Barret shook his head. "He'd talked to her before Hojo put them in that tube... he was planning on breaking out then, and we just happened to come along at the right time anyway." She paused, pulling the finished portion of her braid tight. "Hojo is so fucked up... I'm just sorry we didn't have a chance to wreck his equipment while we were there."

Barret smiled at that, "That's my girl, yeah. We oughta wrecked that whole place." He frowned, his brow furrowing. "If Wedge was there, he'd've whipped up a big ol' bomb."

"Yeah," Tifa replied, "he would've."

Barret shook his head, not really wanting to sit around in silence, both reflecting on the people who had died. He'd done it before, and it never ever got any easier.

"What do y'think we'll do once everyone's here?" he asked, his voice still low and heavy.

"Well," Tifa started, making that face she made when she was thinking and worried. "I think... Cloud says he knows all about Sephiroth, because of SOLDIER. I think we need to hear about what he knows, before we do anything else."

Barret frowned. "I don't trust that scrawny little—" he started, only stopping when Tifa glared at him.

"Honestly," she started, and sighed. "I don't think he's going to tell us the truth when we ask." At his expression, she added: " _He'll_ think he's being honest with us, but... he's messed up."

"Yeah, no joke," Barret said, and scowled. "He was your friend, right? Back in the day?"

"Still is, I guess. But I know what you're thinking. I've got... personal reasons for wanting to know. But... he was there, when Nibelheim burned down. I think he knows a lot more about _why_ Sephiroth would do it. It's important that we know... even if I have my own reasons." Tifa shrugged, frowning. "Everyone else should be getting here soon; you might catch them if you go downstairs. I know he's a stuck up jerk," and Tifa sighed, "but we need to hear what Cloud has to say about all this."

"Awright," Barret sighed. "You think he really knows what's up with Sephiroth?"

Tifa sighed, dropping her finished braid heavily over her shoulders. "More than anyone else," she said, and Barret's gaze went to her stomach, where he knew her scar was. "If that was really Sephiroth there... we're in trouble. This could be something big. Like, really big." But then she stood, stretching, and smiled. "But we won't know until we talk to Cloud, right? No sense in worrying before then."

"Sure," Barret said, gruff. "I'll go down and wait for them, then. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, too."

Tifa nodded. "I'll be in my room — it's just two doors down," she said, and gestured with her head.

Barret closed the door and meandered back through the hotel, managing to get to the entrance just as the spiky-haired jackass arrived, with Aeris and Red XIII in tow. Barret scowled.

By the time he was done yelling at Mr. Former SOLDIER about not moving in groups, especially when two people in the group were terrorists wanting for sabotaging Shinra property and one was a _red dog with a flaming tail_ , Aeris and Red XIII had gone off to their rooms, and Cloud had scowled and been pointlessly stoic.

Barret stomped back up to his room and had slammed the door behind him before he even noticed there was someone else in there with him.

"How'd _you_ get in here?!" Barret asked, glaring down at the dog lying on his bed.

"Skill," said Red XIII, glowering back as effectively as a dog could.

"Ugh." Barret snorted. "I bet you wanna have a long talk about some shit too." He looked sidelong at the dog as he got to his feet and jumped off the bed.

"Somewhat." Red shook himself, tufts of loose fur flying, and Barret scowled. "You must plan on leaving soon. Where do you intend to go?"

Barret narrowed his eyes. "I ain't gonna trust some weird-ass experiment with our fuckin' _travel itinerary_."

To his surprise, Red growled at him, teeth bared, hackles rising. "I'm not an _experiment_ ," he said, and his voice — usually low and rough — sounded utterly inhuman. Then he snorted, sounding dryly amused. "I've got better things to do than sabotage your rag-tag group anyway. But if you're headed in my direction there's no reason to not stick together."

"Sure," Barret said gruffly. He stepped over to the bed, the only furniture in the room, and sat down, scowling at the loose hair scattered across the cover. He wanted to tell the dog to fuck off, but he was pretty sure everyone else would be mad at him if he did. He was uneasy around the dog; hell, who wouldn't be? Up in Shinra tower he'd seen him almost rape Aeris. Regardless of whether or not Red XIII had planned on going through with it... it just wasn't right. Even if Aeris had known about it, he couldn't stop thinking back to it whenever he saw the dog. It was gross.

"You're still hung up about Aeris," Red said, and Barret blinked, surprised.

"Hojo's a sick fuck; it ain't no fault of either of yours that you got roped into it." Hojo was a sick fuck for sure; they'd known that for a long time that Shinra did human experimentation, but it was worse to see it up close, even though it made him feel bad for feeling that way. And even though he knew that, Red still made him feel _uneasy_. "Shinra's gotta go down."

"It just... seems _wrong_ , what he was gonna make you two do," Barret finally said.

"Even though I'm sure everyone involved has explained exactly what was really happening, you seem oddly fixated on me fucking," Red said, growling irritably.

"Perhaps your interest there is... more than just intellectual," Red continued, and his voice dropped so low he was practically snarling. "I could show you how it works, if you'd like." And as if that wasn't enough, Red jumped up onto the bed, standing right next to him. Barret leaned away from him.

Barret felt like this conversation had really abruptly gotten away from him. "That's not — I didn't — Why would you even say that?!"

Red blew air from his nose in an irritated snort. "Ever since getting captured by Shinra I haven't had a chance to get off," and here he looked over Barret, up and down in a way that couldn't be anything but sexual, "and you look nice enough."

Barret felt himself flush even as he stammered at Red, honestly gobsmacked at the request. "Well, I _guess_ I'm flattered," he said, tone of voice implying he was anything but, "but I ain't gonna fuck some dog!"

"Well," Red XIII replied, walking forward until he was practically on top of him, so close he could see the creepy way his mouth moved in detail. "I'm not 'some dog'," he said, then bowed his head down until his muzzle was pressing against the side of his head, lips right up against his ear.

Barret jerked back at the contact and hit his head against the headboard. He rubbed the back of his head and swore, almost loud enough to drown out the other half of Red's response.

"And I'd be fucking you, not the other way around," he said, his voice lower and more obviously animalistic.

Barret blanched as he felt the heavy weight of Red's sheathed cock rub against his pants, Red's hips grinding slowly. "I... I ain't gonna let some dog fuck me, either," he said, really aware that Red was right in front of him, so close he could feel his breath across his face.

"I'd be good for anything," Red said, his voice sounding different so close up. "I haven't gotten off in fucking months."

There was something absurd about hearing Red swear, his tone usually so weirdly refined coming from a _dog_ , that Barret laughed.

"Yeah, with your personality I can't see why you couldn't get laid," Barret said, his voice coming a little softer with Red's teeth just a few inches from his windpipe. "Y'don't ask someone to fuck by grinding yer dick against their leg."

He could feel the warmth of Red's body through his clothes, and he sure as hell could feel the hot lump of Red's cock. More alarmingly, his own cock twitched and rode minutely up, the very first stages of getting an erection. Hell, maybe if the dog wasn't such a creepster he could see them doing... that, but just that thought made his heated flush increase.

Red laughed, a low choked bark. "Sorry to intrude, then." He stepped back, away from him, and leapt off the edge of the bed, towards the closed door.

A part of Barret wanted to see Red leave, just to see how he'd actually open the fucking door, but another part... "Wait," he said, and Red turned around, head cocked quizzically.

"Just... don't be creepy about it, okay," he said. "How do you, uh," he said, words failing him as he gestured.

"I got a cock, just the same as you." Red looked up at him lying on the bed. "Take off your clothes," he said, his voice low and hoarse.

"Is that — is that something you do?" Barret asked as he tugged his vest and fishnet shirt off.

"Humans are an... acquired taste," Red said, but he was staring at Barret's massive chest as he stripped, watching his arms flex through the motions. "I make do."

Barret unbuckled his pants and tugged them down, kicked them off and then firmly tugged down his underwear, his limp cock flopping out across his hip as he pulled them off. Finally, he reached over with his left hand and fiddled with the catch of his gun-arm, unlatching the entire heavy thing and revealing just the flat mounting plate on his right forearm.

That done, he grabbed his limp cock with his good hand and gave it a few tugs, glancing at Red, watching, and then away. "Shit, it feels like I'm jerking off in front of the family dog."

"I'm no pet," Rex said, and finally walked back to the bed and jumped up on it.

Barret froze, staring at Red's cock, jutting out between his hind legs. "No, you sure ain't," he said vaguely, still staring. It was just barely hard — or he assumed; it was only sticking an inch or two out from its hairy, reddish tube — but it was... well, inhuman. It was a disturbing vivid red, and the skin of it looked translucent or non-existent, like it was a bare muscle. He could see tiny blue and red threads across its surface, like blood veins, and on the whole it just looked... unwholesome.

It _jerked_ , and abruptly doubled in length as more slid out. It _bulged_ , and had weird ridges. It had a tip, or a head, but it took up two thirds of the visible cock. It was sharply sloped to a tip, and had a sort of ridge around the rim, especially on the lower side, where it stretched out into almost a broad lip. It jerked again and even more slid out, and abruptly it was as long as his own cock. A clear dribble of fluid emerged from the hollow just above the tip, clinging tightly to the edge of Red's dick.

Barret wasn't sure he was up to doing this.

Red walked forward across the bed cover. His cock swung between his legs, so heavy it bobbed up and down, slapping audibly against his stomach. He practically crawled on top of Barret, the heat of his cock radiating against Barret's bare legs as he moved closer. The tip of it smacked against Barret's stomach as Red came closer, and Red's furry balls hung down against Barret's dick, dragging across his hand until he stopped.

They were almost face-to-face, with Barret leaning so far back he was almost lying down. Red's dick covered all the way across Barret's stomach, the tip of it pushing between his meaty pecs, slick with thin, watery precome.

"Jerk me off," Red said, practically snarling in his face.

Barret bared his teeth right back at him. "No wonder no one wants to fuck you," he said, and pushed lightly against Red's collarbone. Red rocked back a little, his cock sliding back and forth against Barret's stomach, but otherwise didn't budge, keeping his paws planted firmly against Barret's sides. He looked down at him, teeth bared.

Barret splayed his hand across his chest and shoved him hard, sitting up at the same time. Red flipped backwards, almost falling off the bed entirely, a high-pitched yelp escaping from his muzzle. He flipped onto his back, giving Barret an even clearer view of his huge cock and dangling balls before he flipped upright, teeth bared in a snarl.

"Be a little more obliging and I'll think about it," Barret said, and Red's snarl quirked into a grin, not that there was much of a difference. "Dunno what it's like where you come from," Barret said, shaking his head slowly.

Red crawled back on top of Barret, grinding their cocks together. "Can't exactly offer to jerk you off," Red said as he set his paws down on Barret's chest, rolling his hips forward, grinding their cocks together. Barret sure hoped Red was totally hard; his cock was already a few inches bigger than his and it looked to get bigger.

"Hn," Barret snorted, and reached out to loosely touch Red's thick, dripping cock. "Fuck, you got a mighty tool."

Barret slowly slid his hand across Red's length — the shaft was solid and hard, only the faintest amount of give, and thick enough he could barely get his hand around it. It pulsed in his hand, and this time there was a wet slurp as more dropped from the sheath. Red groaned and thrust, working his cock through Barret's fingers, but it _seemed_ like that was the last of it.

All together it was almost double the length of Barret's cock; something that would be completely monstrous on a human and still looked bizarre and oversized on the dog. Near the base, just above where it emerged from a furry tube, there was a softer bulge, almost _squishy_. Barret pushed his fingertips against it, then squeezed down. Red made a barking, yapping sound and thrust forward as a wet spurt of precome shot from the tip of his cock and coated Barret's stomach.

The wet, thin fluid spread across his stomach in a series of dribbles, most of it pooling in his belly button, and Barret grimaced. Red barked again, his tongue lolling from his mouth as he thrust against Barret's fist. His cock thrust back and forth, already the precome making loud wet slapping, slurping sounds as he slammed his cock through Barret's loose hand, slamming hard against the thick bulge at the base of his cock.

"Couldya _talk_ more?" Barret said, irritably. "Now I feel like I'm jerkin' off the family dog."

Red growled again, but opened his mouth to talk. He pulled his lips up into a snarl, still panting and growling as Barret jerked him off. "I'm gonna fuck you hard," he started, and Barret sighed. "You're gonna be begging for my cock; raising your ass up to be fucked like a bitch —"

"You got some attitude, takin' like that with my hand on yer dick," Barret said mildly, squeezing down on Red's cock.

"Yeah," Red just said, his voice husky, a low continuous growl coming from his chest. But at least he shut up after that, although his growling, yapping dog noises were just as bad in their own way.

Barret stroked up Red's cock until his slick hand reached the tip. He rubbed his thumb around the hard ridge at the point. It was slick under his fingers, slicker still after he touched it, and more wet, slick drops oozed from the tip as he started sliding his hand back down Red's huge length. Red lurched forward, sliding half his cock through Barret's hand in one thrust, and his precome lanced from his cock, wetly spurting across Barret's hairy chest, dewdrops of it tangling in his short hair. Barret's cock throbbed hard, jutting up to grind between Red's hind legs, alongside his sheath. His entire cock was just barely longer than Red's sheath, and Red's immense apple-sized balls slapped against the base of his cock with each thrust.

Barret slid his hand up and down Red's dick, lifting his stump up to rub the side of his forearm against Red's side. Abruptly Red's growl spiked, his tongue lolling out as his cock drooled out a few thick spurts of fluid against Barret's chest.

Barret looked up at Red as he felt the stuff, thick and ropey. "You cum?" he asked, smearing the stuff between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hardly," Red replied, still grinning dopily, thrusting his cock forward for emphasis. Barret kept stroking, his hand slick to dripping with precome. As his fist slid against his sheath Red growled again, almost a yapping bark this time, and shot out a thicker line of the stuff, splattering with force against Barret's neck. He lifted his hand, as if to check if the hot slick splatter was really there, then looked aside, away from his cock, trying to keep Red from shooting across his face as he kept stroking him.

Every few strokes Red'd shoot out another few thick strands across Barret's chest; the ropey stuff was viscous and slick. It clumped across his muscles, tangling in his sparse chest hair and spreading into a thin slick as Barret kept working his hand, smearing Red's squishy dick across his chest. Barret's fist made wet slopping sounds as he kept jerking Red off. Red's dick drooled out more thin, watery fluid that Barret's fist caught up, and his strokes spread it all along Red's length as he picked up pace.

"Turn over," Red growled out, breath coming heavy.

"No way," Barret said, hand still jerking Red's dick, "That monster'll never fit in me."

"I'll make it fit," Red rasped out, mouth lolling open to reveal his teeth.

Barret just snorted out a dry laugh, still jerking Red's leaking dick. Red drew back, though, sliding his slippery dick against Barret's stiff cock and then down across his legs, smearing liquid across his hairy legs, until his head was in front of Barret's thick tool. He lapped at it, once, Barret cringing backwards against his sandpaper tongue, then swiped his fat tongue against his balls, licking under them to lick Barret's tight ass-crack. Barret groaned, lifting up his legs to give Red a little better access, and he lowered his head to make wide licks on his muscled, hairy ass cheeks, the tiny black pucker tightly closed between his huge, muscled cheeks.

Red pushed his tongue against Barret's tight asshole, licking and sucking as best he could until Barret relaxed, the tip of his tongue slipping into his tight ass. He wriggled it in, dragging his whole head back, tongue slurping out of his ass, to mutter "Your ass tastes like soap" to Barret, who just laughed.

"My mama taught me to keep m'self clean," he said, ending with a little grunt as Red resumed lapping at his ass, trying to open his tight pucker. He licked and prodded until Barret's tight little ring of muscle relaxed, revealing a tiny pink circle of flesh inside, but Red's rough tongue attacking his insides made him cringe; clenching his ass up tight. Red repeated his actions, slurping wetly at Barret's hairy ass until he opened up his ass again, his dick practically dripping precome onto his hairy belly as Red ate him out. His dark pucker opened again to reveal his pink insides, and this time Red pulled back.

"Turn over," he said again, growling low against Barret's ass. This time, Barret complied. He rolled over on one side, propped up with his hand, using the flat plate of his stump for balance.

Red practically jumped up on Barret's back, his dick slapping at first between his thighs, rubbing slickly against the underside of Barret's dick. Red hunched, thrusting upwards, and his cock slid up between Barret's spread cheeks, the red flesh sliding across his muscled back, leaving heavy trails of precome across his skin. Red thrust back and forth, his cock slipping down again to liberally coat his ass and thighs with goopy precome. Barret's body hair was stuck to his skin, matted down from the slick, thick streams of precome running across his tense, muscled ass cheeks, more slowly winding down his muscular thighs, tangling in his leg hair.

Red finally wedged his cock between Barret's meaty ass cheeks. Even Barret's muscular ass couldn't contain the sheer length of it; the tip jutted out, precome drooling down slowly onto the dimple of his ass even as Red's furry balls dragged against Barret's. Red tugged back a fraction, until the pointed tip of his cock pressed just barely against Barret's dark asshole. Red leaned forward, his cock digging against the rim of Barret's ass, then jerked forwards, driving the first few thick inches into his ass.

Barret couldn't contain a pained grunt, yelling "Fuck, pull out!" as waves of pain radiated from his freshly reamed-open ass. Red pulled back, his cock popping wetly from Barret's ass, the tip spewing fat ropes of precome into the crevice between his cheeks, across his heated, pained pucker.

Barret panted, breath ragged, for a few moments, his asshole aching. But he eventually swallowed and called out "Yeah, go for it — _slow_ , though," over his shoulder.

Red hunched forward again, cock sliding wetly across Barret's skin as he tried to push inside, again punching the tip of his dick past Barret's asshole.

Barret yelped again, cursing. " _Shit_!" he yelled, "Fuck, just freeze!"

Red stopped, his cock throbbing in time with his pulse, inside Barret's ass. Barret huffed and panted for almost a minute, until the pain diminished into a low ache. Red twitched back and forth, minutely grinding his cockhead against his asshole, his cock shooting out watery precome like most guys came.

Eventually, Barret panted out a rough "Yeah, c'mon," and Red gave a little thrust forward, more of his thick cock pushing inside. The sizzling heat of Red's cock, stiff as a metal rod, sunk into Barret's guts as he tried thrusting, pulling out a little and driving back in. His cock audibly slurped with each thrust as his watery precome oozed out the edges of Barret's asshole, more slopping down his ass crack with each withdraw.

Barret groaned hoarsely as Red really started thrusting. His paws clamped down around his waist as he drove his cock into him, driving the huge flesh deeper into his ass. Barret shifted his weight onto his metal stump and reached down with his good hand to stroke his half-hard cock. It felt thicker, heavier in his hand, swelling to full hardness even as Red slammed his cock repeatedly into his ass. With each thrust, the tip of Red's cock would skid against some internal wall of his ass, bottoming out inside him with half his cock still outside.

Red growled, a raw animalistic noise, and Barret froze in place. Red hunched against him, rutting, and the stiff fur of his belly spiked as it dragged against Barret's back. Red drove his cock in and out in rapid succession, with each thrust trying to fit his cock deeper and failing. Barret reached back with his good hand, angling Red's cock as the meaty, thick flesh drove into his ass. Red growled above him and hot droll splattered down across his upper back as Barret angled his cock.

Barret lined it up, Red's cock viscerally aligning inside him, and then with one powerful thrust that rocked his entire body forward, Red slammed his entire cock into him. Red's cockhead broke through the flexing, constraining muscle deeper inside and rammed into his guts, followed by most of his cock. Barret's inner flesh wrapped around Red's immense, thick cock, the muscles of his colon involuntarily flexing and clenching around Red's dick. Red's balls, each one alone way bigger than both of Barret's put together, swung between Barret's thighs, his hairy ballsack hanging low as it slapped against Barret's own balls, drawn up tight against his cock.

Barret moved around to give Red better leverage; he brought his shoulders down and arched his ass up, making it easier for Red to pull back and thrust again, his entire muscular body shuddering from the force of his thrusts. The hot length of Red's cock burned inside his guts, slamming deeper inside him than anyone had ever been before. The slight bulge of his knot rammed against his stretched asshole with each thrust, and pulled back with goopy strings of precome webbed between Barret's ass and his cock. Red's precome still streamed out of Barret's reamed-open asshole, oozing thickly as Red thrust, more spurting out each time Red rammed his knot against Barret's ass, the excess splattering across their bodies.

Each punishing thrust spread his asshole a little bit wider; Barret relaxed slowly even as Red's huge length made his insides ache. His asshole flexed, spasming, and each time Red rammed his knot against Barret's ass it slurped open to meet it, the barest fraction of it slipping inside before Red withdrew. Red fucked him harder and harder, and with each jackhammer thrust he slammed the bloated swell of his knot harder. He ground it against Barret's reamed ass, each time breaking open Barret's asshole a fraction more.

Red slammed in again and arched, pushing his entire body's weight against Barret's ass. He strained his hindlegs, paws scrabbling against the sheets. His knot ground back and forth against Barret's ass, and it slid into him, deeper and deeper in slow, stuttered jerks. Barret groaned, gasping, and pushed out, and his asshole flexed open wide to take all of Red's cock, his bloated knot and the few stubby inches past that all slamming into him in one thrust.

Their hips met, the scruffy fur of Red's underbelly scratching against Barret's ass as Red's oversized balls slapped against the swell of his ass. Barret almost came just from the sensation of his asshole opening wide like that. His cock was rock hard as he jerked it rapidly, his own balls bunched tight below his shaft.

Red kept fucking him, and almost immediately threw his weight back to tug his cock out. Barret's asshole bulged outward for a moment, before Red's knot emerged with a wet squelch, his entire shaft coated in thick, sloppy precome. It smeared thickly across Barret's stretched ass cheeks as Red withdrew, pulling back until half his immense cock was outside.

He pushed in again, slamming hard against Barret's ass until it opened again, with less resistance. Barret groaned again, letting his asshole flower open so he could take it all. Each thrust was punctuated by the doubled beat of Red's knot slamming into his ass and almost immediately pulling back out, a loud slurp punctuating each thrust as his precome drooled out of his overfilled ass, slopping down Barret's thighs and matting down Red's fur.

Red slammed the tip of his cock deeper inside Barret than anyone had ever been, when at the same time his knot forced his asshole so wide it gaped. Barret came in a rush as the hot lurch in his guts curled. He pushed his head down against the pillows as he moaned and groaned, cursing as his cock shot off lines of come across the ruined, rumpled sheets.

Red's knot jarred against his asshole, clenched tighter with his orgasm, and Red growled as he thrust harder and faster, slamming his knot futilely against Barret's asshole. Groaning, Barret rocked forward with each savage thrust, with his cock spurting in time with each one.

\---

Barret slumped forward, his arms trembling as his orgasm faded. The last dregs of come clung to his flushed cockhead and hung down in a short line, jolting back and forth with every thrust of Red's. He muffled his face in the pillows, groaning loudly as he bucked his ass up, smacking his ass against Red's crotch as Red kept fucking him harshly.

Red slammed his cock into him again and this time kept pushing, straining to force his knot back inside him. His hindpaws scrabbled and caught against the sheets, his balls slapping and then grinding against Barret's sloppy, precome-covered ass. His knot ground against Barret's asshole, still clenched and spasming, and Barret groaned, arching into the thrust. He flexed his asshole, pushing out again as Red ground forward, until with a wet, slobbery pop his knot popped back inside Barret's ass.

Red's drool pattered across Barret's back as his tongue lolled out, his breath coming in pants. He hilted his cock entirely inside Barret again, the whole thing shuddering and pulsing in time with his rapid heartbeat. Red pulled his knot out, dragging across the rim of Barret's asshole like it was going to tug his ass out with it. The flesh of his ass bulged all around his straining asshole as Red tugged back, until it finally popped out again, leaving Barret's asshole flushed and bruised, the clenching muscle bowing out, slick and smeared with Red's thick precome.

Red thrust back and forth a few final times, obviously getting close, until he slammed his cock in to the hilt again. He came with a howl he at least tried to keep quiet, biting it off with a snap just as the volume peaked. The rough stiff hairs of his sheath ground against Barret's asshole as his cock pulsed, jolting back as if in recoil as he shot the first wad of come up into Barret. He came in huge lancing bursts of come, shooting up into Barret's guts as his knot swelled up, still humping uselessly as his cock locked inside Barret.

The huge swell of flesh pulled at Barret's ass, distending his asshole out again as Red tried to keep thrusting, but it was far too thick to pull out. Red thrust sharply forward, dimpling Barret's ass as he tried to work the final few inches of his cock back and forth, his enlarged knot jerking back and forth inside Barret's ass, slamming against his prostate.

Red shot rope after rope of come into Barret's guts, his dick spewing almost continuously. It was hot and wet inside him, streams running across his inner walls and drooling down, forming a hot, heavy pool inside him. Red ground his cock back and forth, sloshing it back and forth, more thick most streaming down from in his guts, where Red was still coming, the tip of his cock deep inside Barret's body. The wet pressure grew inside Barret until he could feel it slosh and smack against his insides, none of it seeping out past the massive flare of Red's knot. Red kept shooting continually for minutes as they both panted, tired from their orgasms.

Barret crawled forward, dragging Red behind, his dick trapped inside. "Th' fuck?!" Barret muttered, reaching between his legs to feel at his stretched-out ass, coated and dripping with precome, Red's dick lodged balls-deep inside. "You're fuckin' stuck!"

"Yeah," Red said, still panting with a blissful expression on his face. "'M tied to you," he said, grinding his cock back and forth, his swollen knot pulling at Barret's stretched asshole as he drooled come into him.

"The fuck for?" Barret said, trying to spread his asshole wide with his fingers, Red still pumping come into his guts, cock spasming.

"When I tie to a bitch," Red growled, with emphasis on _bitch_ , "I pump my cum up in her so she'll have a big litter."

"Fuck," Barret said, letting his hand drop, "I can see why no lady'd ever sleep wit' you."

Red just growled in response, still rocking his hips back and forth, trying to fuck his knot through his insides. Barret reached back with his good hand, trying to pull his ass open wide. His fingers slid through the messy drool of Red's heavy splattered precome all across his ass; his asshole still split open wide from the thick base of his dick. He could feel the huge bulge against his fingers, each fumbling grasp of his jostling the thing not unpleasantly against the walls of his ass.

"It'll take a while to go down," Red said, "Longer if you keep doing that," he added as Barret grabbed at it again, fitting a finger into his ass along the huge bulge of it, a wet trickle of come dripping out.

It took maybe twenty minutes, with Red still coming the entire time. Barret could feel it in him, some times, a great wet spurt of it pouring in his guts every so often as Red filled him up more and more. Red's cock was still rock hard and trembling, pulsing with his heartbeat.

Barret jerked himself off lazily, dick hard and dripping precome for minutes before he decided to let himself come. His whole body twitched; the aching, rubbery lips of his ass clamped down around Red's dick when he came, pumping thick strings of come onto the bed again.

Red's dick still felt just as big inside Barret, but when he tried pulling himself off again, the knot felt rubbery, squishy enough to clamp down on and pull. Red whined as his dick popped out with a loud slurp, followed by a thick syrupy deluge of come. Barret grunted, his asshole feeling thick and bruised, relaxed and wide open, the rim rough and swollen from the fuck. Come poured from his ass with loud slurps, draining out of his guts as Red stuttered back, cock swinging back and forth; slapping against his legs.

Barret almost jumped as Red pressed his muzzle up along the crack of his ass, lapping up his own overflowing come.

"Fuck, yer a dirty dog," he groaned out, panting as Red lapped at his sore ass. Red noisily slurped up the flood of come, his tongue lapping rough across Barret's bruised, swolled asshole, his nose sliding up and down between Barret's spread cheeks. Red might have responded, but his voice was completely lost against Barret's ass. Strings of come dripped out past his mouth, splattering down across Barret's balls and the back of his thighs. Barret let out a rough cry and Red jolted forward, lapping against the walls of his ass; against the rough ridge of his asshole, distended wide, pushing his tongue deep into his ass as he drank down his load.

Red pulled back with a wet slobbery slurp and Barret clenched his ass shut, sore and aching a little even as Red's come spurted out. He felt well-fucked. If it wouldn't have been an awful idea, he felt like taking a nap, even with the bed soaking in come. But he staggered up, pushing himself on all fours and then up on his knees as Red looked at him lazily, his cock still monstrously huge between his legs.

Barret winced as getting to his feet sent shocks of pain across the backs of his thighs to his sore ass, and he walked stiffly over to the cramped bathroom, come slurping out of him with each step, thin trails winding down his thighs, through the mess of gelly precome stuck there already.

"Fuckin' dog," he swore, idly rubbing the small of his back with his good hand. "See if there are spare sheets; I sure ain't gonna be the one to ask for another set." Red looked at him and then down at himself. "And fuckin' talk when you say something, I already feel like a dog-fucker."

Red barked. Barret flipped him off, then closed the door to the bathroom.

Shower, and by then hopefully Red would have done _something_ with the sheets. Hell, he hoped there hadn't been enough come to get into the mattress itself; that'd be hell to explain. Crusty sheets wasn't much of a thing; hell, he was a big rough from Midgar, he could make his excuses. He sure as hell hoped no one had seen Red in his room though. Fuckin' dog. More trouble than he was worth, and now they were _definitely_ gonna be stuck with him until he got wherever he was going.


End file.
